The proposed R03 (PA 99-113) is designed to examine parenting attitudes and behaviors among African American and Latino fathers attending methadone maintenance treatment programs (MMTPs), and to explore how parenting attitudes and behaviors are affected by a father's current and past experiences with drug use and intimate partner violence (IPV). Substance use and parenting literature indicate that drug use compromises positive fathering and can constitute barriers to healthy father-child relationships. In addition, studies on IPV have revealed a significant problem among men being treated for drug abuse, and an overlap of IPV and child abuse occurring in families. However, to date, surprisingly few efforts have been made to study the role of fathers in violent families and no studies have examined how fathering attitudes and behaviors are affected by IPV among drug-dependent men. Concurrently, there is substantial and growing evidence suggesting that fathers have positive influences on their children, and that fathering may have positive effects on the well being of men in general. In light of research indicating that positive father effects may be countered by IPV and child abuse, promoting positive father-child relationships among violent men is extremely complex. Building on findings generated from ongoing NIDA studies, and guided by social learning theory and an ecological framework, the study will collect contextual narratives on the experience of fatherhood among 72 African American and Latino men in a New York City-based MMTP through focus groups and in-depth interviews. Through a contextually rich, in-depth understanding of the complex dynamics of these relationships afforded through qualitative inquiry, we aim to further inform and enhance paternal support interventions and services to promote healthy father-child involvement. The findings will also inform an R01 application aimed at the development and efficacy testing (using quantitative methods) of a parenting support intervention provided in drug treatment settings for a random sample of drug-dependent fathers and their families. Dr. Susan Witte will conduct the study under the guidance of Dr. Nabila EI-Bassel of the Social Intervention Group (SIG) at the Columbia University School of Social Work, and in consultation with Drs. Suniya Luthar and Peter Steinglass.